Humphrey's Life
by TheGreyLupine
Summary: 16 year old Humphrey Johnston is just a regular high school kid. Okay maybe not 'regular' per se, but he's not complaining about any of it.
1. Chapter 1

My plans to sleep in were interrupted by the sun's rays bursting through the open blinds on my window. I squinted my eyes open to take a look at my alarm clock: 9:34. Well, I'm already awake, I might as well head downstairs and make some breakfast. I pulled the bedsheet off my body and stood up from the bed, my morning wood giving a slight bounce as I moved. The blades of my shoulders popped as I stretched my arms. I looked towards my sleeping sister on the other side of the bed and, leaning forward, gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before heading downstairs.

Now, before we go any further let me answer those questions you have, like '_Why isn't he putting any clothes on before leaving his room?_' or '_Why is his sister sleeping in bed with him?_' Well, the reason I'm not wearing clothes is because my family is what you would call nudists. It's been that way since before I was born, and we didn't have any intention of stopping any time soon. As far as why my sister is sleeping in my bed, well that's just the way it's been since she was old enough to sleep outside of a crib. She's always been super attached to me, and even as a kid I never had the heart to turn her away, so we've been sharing a bed ever since.

The smell of coffee and bacon flooded my nose as I came downstairs. I looked into the living room to see my brother-in-law sipping a cup while scrolling through his phone.

"Morning Johnathon,"

He looked up from his phone when he heard me and gave a wave as he put his cup down, "Morning Humphrey. Sarah's frying up some bacon in the kitchen, though I think she wouldn't mind munching on some sausage too," he said with a laugh, referring to my still erect member.

Sarah was my older sister, she and Johnathon had been taking care of us ever since our parents had passed away two years ago. She had been doing work as a house cleaner for the past few years while Johnathon worked on his PhD, which he'd just gotten a couple months ago. He was due to start working at a local university on Monday, and Sarah had finally been able to quit her work and stay at home full time.

I walked into the kitchen to see Sarah by the stove frying a panful of bacon; just as naked as the rest of us, aside from an apron that covered her front to protect her from any splashes of bacon grease. She didn't hear me come in so I took a moment to admire her shapely backside. Sarah was a thick girl, being only 5 feet tall but weighing in anywhere between 130-140lbs, she had very curvy breasts and buttocks. She was doing a little dance as she cooked, and her butt jiggled as she swayed her hips back and forth. My cock twitched in appreciation of the view, it looked like my boner wouldn't be going away any time soon.

Luckily for me, she seemed to be just finishing up at that moment. I waited until she had taken all the bacon out of the pan and turned off the oven before sneaking up behind her and covering her eyes, my hard member pushing up against her cheeks.

"Guess who,"

She giggled as I humped against her, "Hi little brother," she reached around and grabbed my cock, rubbing her hand up and down. She stepped away from the stove and, still holding onto my cock, pulled me towards the kitchen table, where she sat down while continuing to stroke me.

"Should you really be calling me 'little' brother when I'm over a foot taller than you?" I asked with a laugh.

"Oh trust me, there's nothing _little_ about you Humphrey," she was super focused on stroking me, and before I knew it she had engulfed my cock into her mouth. Sarah was an expert at blowjobs; not only could she deepthroat, but she had a way of swirling her tongue around while bobbing her head up and down. Her mouth was wrapped around me tight enough so that I could feel it, but not tight enough to squeeze it. She had sucked in her lips to cover her teeth so there was no scraping, just the smooth wet warmth of her mouth. I closed my eyes and decided to just enjoy it, running my hands through her hair as she sucked my cock. With her expert skills and my generally horny nature, I didn't last long. I grabbed the back of her head and pushed her against my crotch, shoving my cock down her throat as I came. Let me tell you, cumming always feels good on its own, but coming in someone's mouth, ass, or pussy is a million times better.

Sarah released my cock from her mouth with a small pop, licking her lips as a small bit of my cum dripped out. "Yummy. Thanks for the morning snack little brother," she giggled as she stood up and walked back towards the kitchen counter. Picking up the plateful of bacon she walked back towards the living room, swinging her hips back and forth as she walked.

"Hey Sarah?"

"Hmm? What's up Humph?"

"Could we have sex later?"

She giggled, "You know you can fuck me anytime you want, right Humph?" I nodded.

She smiled at me, "Good. And don't forget you've got Kayla too."

I nervously rubbed the back of my head, "Eh she might be out of commission for the day. I rode her pretty hard last night."

"Well go easy on her with that monster will ya? She is still just a kid after all."

I followed her into the living room and took a seat on the couch as she put the plate of bacon on the coffee table. Johnathon reached forward to grab a piece, and I grabbed one after him. I savored the taste with every bite, I think this was a maple bacon package. Whatever it was, it was the perfect combination of sweet and salty.

"Do I smell bacon?" The relatively quiet and gentle voice of my little sister could be heard as she stood at the top of the stairs. Her breasts jiggled as she came down walked down to the living room. At 5'2" she was just a hair taller than Sarah, but just as thick, with shapely curves running down her body.

She immediately ran over to me and sat in my lap, and I gave her a quick kiss, "Morning cutie."

She blushed at my compliment, "Morning handsome."

I rubbed my hand along her inner thigh, "How's your pussy feeling?"

"It's a little sore, but I think if I let it rest for the day I should be ready for tonight. But until then, I can do _other_ things for you, big brother. And it looks like you need it," she giggled.

She was right, I was already hard again, but I couldn't help it whenever she was around. Sarah must have overheard our conversation because she looked over at us before calling out to me.

"Jeez Humphrey, hard again already? Didn't I just suck you off a few minutes ago?"

Kayla laughed at that, "Oh did she now?"

I shrugged as she stroked my member, "I bounce back fast."

Everyone laughed at that, and soon I was laughing along with them. As I sat there laughing, I was surprised by the feeling of something warm and wet taking over my cock. I looked down to see Kayla sucking on my cock, gently bobbing her head up and down. I smiled at my little sister as she seemed to enjoy taking every inch into her mouth. Eventually I decided to just lean back and let her do all the work. Since I knew it would be awhile before I came again, I opted to just enjoy my second blowjob of the morning.

I love my family.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of our morning was fairly uneventful. After Kayla sucked me off, she curled up in my lap and we spent the rest of the morning eating bacon and watching TV.

"You guys ready to go back to school on Monday?" Johnathon asked between bites of bacon.

Kayla huffed in frustration, "No! Can't you guys homeschool us so Humphrey and I don't have to spend half the day apart?"

Johnathon gave her a sympathetic look, "We wish we could sweetie, but going to school is good for you guys. Besides you'll be in high school next year, you and Humphrey will be together a lot more then."

"Yeah during his last year of high school, then I'll be all alone for three years. And why is it 'good for us to go school'?"

"Well, you guys want to be together forever right? Have a family and all that?" We both nodded.

Johnathon continued, "Well if you want to do that, then you need to keep up a social life, meet people who are sympathetic to your situation, and marry them so you can live the lives you want in secret so no one will get suspicious."

I could see that Kayla was about to protest, but just as quickly as she had opened her mouth, she closed it again. I think deep down she knew Johnathon was right, even if she didn't like it. Her frustrations weren't unfounded, I wanted the two of us to be homeschooled so we could spend the day together. Although I knew that if we did that our entire say would be spent having threesomes with Sarah instead of learning anything. Still, that wouldn't be so bad.

Johnathon had to leave for a meeting with the other professors at the university where he would be working at, leaving Sarah, Kayla, and myself home alone for the next few hours. Kayla was looking at something on her phone, probably some kind of social media, and Sarah was rubbing her breasts as she was apt to do. I was watching her out of the corner of my eye while watching some nature documentary that was playing on TV.

Admittedly though, it was a bit too hard to focus on anything at all. The more I thought about what Johnathon had told Kayla, the more anxious I became. I had known for some time that Kayla and I would have to meet and marry other people so we could live our lives in secret, but that was easier said than done. How do you even bring that up to someone? 'Hey could you marry and devote your whole life to me so I can fuck my little sister in secret? Thanks.' It wasn't exactly something that would be easy to bring up. And how do you even meet someone whos sympathetic to that kind of situation? It's not like people wore signs above their heads that said 'Nudists Incest Family Member' life could never be that easy.

How many people out there were living peculiar lives? How many of the people I saw everyday, living their seemingly ordinary and uninteresting lives, were secretly engaged in some taboo? For all I knew, everyone at my school could have been involved in activities that would make my living situation seem downright normal by comparison. Then again, they could all be living the average life, with family where the relationship was completely... well familial.

I've almost forgotten what it's like to be a normal family. Obviously I haven't been sexually active my whole life, and even as a kid I feel like we were closer than most, but since we became sexually active everything has just been different. Don't get me wrong, it's only changed for the better and I wouldn't want it any other way. Sometimes I just wonder what it would be like to look at Sarah or Kayla and not think 'I wanna put my dick in that'.

We all sat there doing our own thing for another couple hours. A few minutes past 1:00, Sarah stood up and stretched her arms above her head and called over to me

"Hey Humph?" I turned to look at her as she spoke. "You wanna go do that thing before I make some lunch?"

I didn't need to be asked twice, I was already off the couch before she had finished her sentence.

"Are you guys going to be having sex?" Kayla asked, still browsing through her phone.

Sarah nodded and let out an, "Mhmm. You wanna join us?"

I could tell she wanted to say yes, but the soreness in her nether regions was apparent.

"I'd love to, but my cunt's still sore and I wanna let it rest until tonight." Sarah and I both nodded our understanding, and I leaned down to plant a kiss on my little sister's lips.

"Come on let's go!" Sarah cried out as she pulled me into her bedroom, practically yanking my arm off as she dragged me. She propped herself up on the bed, putting us at about the same height, and we both went in for a kiss. There was no slow, gradual build up here, our tongues marched together almost as soon as our lips did each fighting for dominance over the other. Mine was bigger and much more forceful, while hers had the advantage of being small and agile. After a minute it became clear there would be no definitive winner in this match, and we both pulled away, leaving a small trail of saliva as our mouths separated.

With no clothes to take off, we went right in to admiring each other's bodies. My hands rubbed up and down the sides of her waist before moving up to cup her breasts in my hands. I grabbed around each of them with my palms while I toyed her nipples with my thumbs. Sarah tilted her head back and let out a sigh of contentment. I quickly took an opportunity to move my mouth towards her breasts and run my tongue across her left nipple, while I continued to run her right with my thumb. She let out a series of light moans as I alternated the movements of my tongue, switching between breasts at random so she never new what was coming next.

After about half a minute of this I began to rub my free hand along her upper thigh, which she responded to by spreading her legs apart. I brought my hand up to her crotch, feeling the smoothness of her bare pussy. She was already dripping wet, enough that there was bound to be a stain on the bedsheets afterwards. I began fingering her while continuing to run my tongue around her nipples, and even though I couldn't see her face I had a suspicion she was biting her lip to keep from screaming out.

It only took a few seconds for me to abandon her breasts completely. When I pulled away she titled her head forward, and I responded by giving her a quick peck on the lips before pushing her onto her back. With her legs already spread apart I was able to put my face up to her crotch, taking in the strong scent of her pussy. I quickly ran my tongue across her folds, earning another moan from my older sister. I twirled my tongue around, using the same techniques I had used on her nipples earlier so she never knew what was coming. Sarah had started me on eating her out four years ago, and I always had to make sure to keep learning new techniques just to keep her on her toes. Luckily between her and Kayla I had practice several times a day.

I could feel her twitch each time I ran my tongue across her clit, and her juices ran out like a waterfall. Before long she had become so wet I had to come up for air periodically. I could tell by how much she was twitching and the moans she was making that she was about to cum. I took a deep breath and brought my tongue back in to make make one more pass over her folds and another flick of her clit. Her body convulsed as she came and, as if instinctively, her legs locked around my head, bringing my face in close to her cunt as she squirted her fluids into my mouth. Her orgasm seemed to go on for several minutes before she finally released her grip around my head. With my head free I was able to come up for air, and I could hear Sarah giggle as I took in a few deep breaths.

"You've still got a master tongue little bro,"

I licked my lips, "Lot's of practice sis."

"Well get up here, I've got a little _practice_ I wanna apply to you."

I got myself up onto the bed and was immediately pushed onto my back as Sarah lowered her head down to my cock, taking my whole length down her throat.

"Three blowjobs in one day? Must be my birthday," I chuckled as she bobbed her head up and down.

Sarah released my cock from her mouth with a pop, "Well I know you like them. Plus I figure the more I make you cum the longer you'll last inside of me." She immediately returned to sucking my cock.

I couldn't argue with that logic; and I did love blowjobs, sometimes as much as actual fucking. There was just something so satisfying about a girl selflessly taking your cock into her mouth just to make you feel good, especially if she swallowed, which Sarah and Kayla often did. I laid my head back and closed my eyes as Sarah deepthroated my cock, bobbing her head up and down.

"Ya know," I called out without ever lifting my head up, "There's a way to make me cum faster."

Sarah giggled with my cock still in her mouth, before releasing it once more. I felt the bed move as she shifted around. My legs were suddenly pulled on and I soon found myself sitting at the edge of the bed as Sarah had been earlier. With my cock still erect in front of her and Sarah now standing in front of me, she knelt down just slightly; taking my member between her breasts before putting the tip in her mith once again. When she didn't move, I took the initiative and began thrusting my hips forward, fucking her tits and mouth. Soon she stopped doing work altogether, and I was free to go to town on her face. It only took a couple of minutes before I could feel myself cumming, and right before I blew my load I grabbed the back of her head and forced myself deep down her throat. I could hear the sounds of swallowing as I came into her throat. As soon as the last of my cum had been drained out, Sarah jumped back on top of the bed and pulled me in for another kiss.

"Mmm, that was delicious. Thank you little brother."

I stroked her across the head, "My pleasure sis. Now I believe I have reservations for a pussy."

Sarah laughed, "Yes you do. What position do you want to do?"

"You be on top for a few, I wanna rest a bit."

Sarah nodded and straddled my legs, as I laid myself back down. She slowly lowered herself down onto my cock and soon I was engulfed in the warmth of her cunt. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms behind my head in a relaxed position, as Sarah began slowly moving her hips up and down. I didn't bother moving hips at all, at least for the time being, allowing her to move at the speed she wanted. Whenever we had sex she always liked to start out slow because she claimed it allowed me to hit her g-spot just right. I had no idea if this was true or not, but I enjoyed the slow pace nonetheless. My cock was slowly squeezed, inch by inch as she lowered herself down, then relased inch by inch as she raised herself up. Going this slow also allowed the inside of her cunt to carefully rub across my length.

Two minutes into it, Sarah began moving a bit faster. I still kept my hips motionless, but I took my hands out from behind my head and reached my arms up to fondle her breasts. She bit her lip as I grabbed them, and continued moving just a little bit faster. After having already came three times that day, I was at no risk of finishing too early, but the highly satisfied feeling was constantly there. It was the feeling you get just before you're about to cum, and I was able to enjoy it for much longer than normal.

"H-how are you doing Humph?" Her voice quivered as she spoke.

"I'm doing just fine Sarah. You doing alright?"

She had to take time to catch her breath as moved up and down, "Y-yeah, I just...just need to relax.. for a bit."

I could see that she was getting tired, but the continuous movement indicated she had no desire to stop anytime soon. Taking the initiative, I lift my upper body up from the bed and grabbed my sister by the waist.

"Alright, up we go."

"Wait, what are we..." Sarah let out a small yelp as I flipped us over. With her now on her back, she was able to relax, and I took up all the work. I continued going at a fairly moderate pace, letting her enjoy it just as much as I was. She was so wet at this point that it began taking extreme control to avoid plowing into her with every thrust. Our breathing had quickened and sounded similar to rapid panting. Sarah's face was red and glistening with sweat, and I was just starting to feel perspiration dripping down my forehead. I put my hands on here shoulders to hold myself up, using them as leverage as I continued thrusting into her.

Eventually, I became too tired to continue going as slow as I was, and proceeded to let the wetness of her pussy force my cock in and out more rapidly. My older sister began letting out louder and more frequent moans I trusted deeper and faster into her. I felt the walls of her vagina contract, squeezing my cock as she had another orgasm.

"H-Humph... a-are you..."

"Yeah, I'm getting close." The extra squeeze was just the simulation I needed to push me closer to orgasm.

"Cum inside me little brother. Cum inside your big sister."

That did it for me. That always did it. Whether with Sarah or Kayla the phrase "cum inside your sister" always pushed me over the edge. I gave one final thrust as I unleashed my load into my older sister, my body pulsating as I came.

I must have been completely exhausted after that last orgasm, because the next thing I knew I was waking up on top of Sarah, my head resting on her breasts. Stretching my arms out, I sat up to see Sarah, awake and on her phone.

"Hey sleepy head," she giggled as she ruffled my hair.

"Hey you," I leaned forward to give her a kiss. "How long was I out?"

"Close to two hours. I thought you had better stamina then that."

"Hey! That was my fourth one of the day, and I was up pretty late last night."

Sarah began giggling and I couldn't help but laugh along. I lowered my face back down towards hers and kissed her again, gently parting her lips with my tongue and making out with her for close to a minute.

"It was fun, though," I whispered into her ear.

"Yes it was. Which is why I wish I didn't have to cut you off for awhile."

I did a double take, trying to make sure I heard her right, "Cut me off?"

She nodded, "Johnathon and I have been thinking of having another baby, so I'll be going off birth control soon." Now I understood.

"What if I want to give you my baby?" I questioned teasingly, as I ran my fingers along the lips of get pussy.

"Mmmm, honestly I wouldn't mind that Humph, but some other time."

I gave her a quick peck on the lips and laid my head back down on her chest. We laid there in silence for a minute or two before I said the first thing on my mind.

"Kayla and I have been talking about having a baby."

"Oh?" I could tell she was genuinely interested in what I had to say.

"Yeah. And not like, in a few years or anything, but like now."

I felt Sarah running her hand through my hair, and I could practically hear her thinking about what she was going to say next.

"Look Humphrey, we can't stop you two but doing that if you really want to, but I want to make sure you really know what you're getting into. You're still in high school, and Kayla's only 13. Not to mention she'd have to completely make up who the father is, and that could fall apart disastrously."

I nodded, "And we know that, it's just something we've been thinking."

"Come on," Sarah brought her head down and kissed me on the forehead, "I've gotta go get dinner started."

"Good, I'll need to replenish all the energy you've drained out of me," I said with a laugh, swatting her on the butt as she stood up.

We both walked out of the bedroom, Sarah heading towards the kitchen and me back towards the living room. Kayla had stretched herself out on the couch, and she sat up as she saw me approach. I sat down next to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before laying down, pulling her close to me and wrapping my arms around her waist.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday was fairly uneventful for us. Kayla and I had sex a few times, but other than that we just spent the day relaxing before the inevitable hell known as Monday.

_Monday_

We had the alarm set for 5:00 AM, probably a bit too early for most kids our age but we hated feeling rushed in the morning, and I had always been a bit of a morning person. I hadn't heard the alarm go off yet so I turned my head towards the clock sitting on my nightstand- 4:50, really no point in going back to sleep, and even if there was, I don't think I could have. Looking down towards the foot of the bed I found the source of what had woken me up, Kayla with her mouth wrapped around my cock. I sat myself up and reached my hand forward and stroked her soft brown hair. She looked up at me when my hand came in contact with her, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning beautiful."

She slowly lifted her head up from my cock, "Good morning to you too, handsome."

"You been up long?"

"Just a few minutes," she crawled up towards me until she was straddling my hips, "I thought a little _exercise_ could help us wake up."

I let out a small laugh and reached over to turn off the alarm clock, last thing I wanted was for it to suddenly go off when we weren't expecting it and give us a mini heart attack. Once I had set the clock to off, I grabbed Kayla by the shoulders and quickly flipped her over onto her back. Satisfied with our current position I aimed my member towards her sex and began thrusting with vigor. This was one of those times when our primary goal was to cum as soon as possible, it was fast and rough, and we both loved it. It only took five minutes for us to cum at the same time, Kayla squirting her fluids all over my crotch while I shot my load into her cunt. When I pulled out, a thick pool of white liquid came flooding out of her.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed Kayla by the hand, pulling her out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom, "Come on, let's go get showered."

One nice hot shower later, Kayla and I were heading down the stairs, remaining nude for as long as we could. We had come down just in time to see Johnathon dressed and about to head out the door. He was wearing business casual attire, brown slacks with a black button-down shirt and a red tie, enough to show he wanted to be taken seriously but not so much that anyone could accuse him of over doing it. Looking him over, I just hoped he wasn't feeling too restricted in those clothes all day. Kayla and I at least had the option of wearing loose t-shirts and pants (or dresses and skirts in her case) but those button shirts always felt really constricting.

We had run over to him just before he got to the door so we could give him a hug and wish him luck on his first day. The three of us were locked in a big group hug, Johnathon giving both of us a quick kiss on the head followed by a "good luck at school and be good". After assuring him that we would he shouted a quick goodbye to Sarah before heading out the door.

The smell of eggs and waffles flooded our noses as we came into the kitchen. Sarah was standing in front of the stove, wearing an apron and preparing three plates for us. Kayla and I took a seat at the table while we waited for her to finish up. Not too long after, Sarah brought all of our plates over to the table. Her and Kayla ate their breakfast slowly, but I picked up my fork and immediately begin funneling food into my mouth finishing within just a few minutes, while my sisters shook their heads at me and Kayla whispered something about "pig". I kissed her on the forehead as I walked passed her into the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee, then went out to the living room to relax on the couch until it was time for us to leave. Kayla joined me a few minutes later, leaning back against me and putting in a pair of earbuds as she got her phone out and began scrolling through her apps. I opted to turn on the TV and watch whatever I could find that could hold my interest.

We had been laying on the couch for awhile when I looked at my phone and checked the time, 6:20. I tapped Kayla on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's get dressed and head out."

She looked up at me from the YouTube video she was watching, and took on her earbuds out, "Right now? But it's only 6." there was a bit of a pout in her reply.

"Sorry hon, I've got an AP class that starts at 7," I grabbed her hands and pulled her up, "Come on, we've gotta get dressed eventually.

I pulled a pair of gray boxer-briefs, blue bootcut jeans, and a plain charcoal gray t-shirt. Ordinary I would have skipped out on the underwear altogether, but I needed them to conceal a certain 'reaction' that was bound to happen at some point. Kayla had chosen a black blouse that was just thick enough to keep her nipples from poking through, but still made it clear she was rather top heavy. She'd also gone with a pink skirt that stopped just a few inches above the knees, and if I knew her she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Alright Hummy, upskirt check time."

This was a test we always did anytime she wore a skirt or dress that went above the knees. It involved lots of her bending over and moving herself into various positions to find out if there was anyway someone could accidentally see up her skirt. After going through the motions and not seeing any glimpses of her genital area, I gave her the all clear and we headed back downstairs.

I grabbed the car keys from the coffee table and called out to Sarah, "Sarah! We're leaving now!"

"Hang on!" I heard her call from the bedroom. A moment later she came out wearing a white sundress and walked over to us by the door.

I gave her a once over, "You spending the day out today?"

"Nah, I've gotta pick up Andy from daycare camp today."

"Ah yeah." Andy was Sarah and Johnathon's son and, obviously, mine and Kayla's nephew. Sarah had enrolled him in a three-day long camp for preschool and kindergarten aged children, hence why he hadn't been around the last couple of days.

I clapped my hands together, "Alright everyone, kisses and then we'll head out."

I bent down towards Sarah and gave her a kiss on the lips, quickly slipping my tongue in before pulling away. Next Sarah and Kayla gave each other and equally sensual kiss, though they had to go into it from a bit of an odd angle since the size of their breasts made a head on kiss a bit difficult. Last but not least, Kayla and I took our turn together; grabbing her by the bottom I lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist. Our mouths opened wide as our tongues began battling for dominance. We kissed for well over a minute (which honestly felt much too short) before I set her down and we reluctantly pulled away.

"I guess it's time to get going," I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice, but held it in like a leaking pipe fixed with scotch tape.

We pulled up to the school right at 6:45, plenty of time for me to get to class and get set up before it started. I stepped out of the driver's seat and tossed the keys over to Sarah as she stepped out.

"I'll pick you guys up at 3. Have a good day, I love you both."

"Love you too, sis!" Kayla and I both called out in unison. "Give Andy a hug and a kiss for us," I added.

"I will!" She shouted from the car before driving off.

Kayla and I entered through the school gate together and headed towards the high school building. This school was set up to go from 7th to 12th grade, but the 7th and 8th grade building was set off to the side. We stopped in front of the high school building and turned to give each other a hug.

"Have a great day, Kay. I love you so much," the last part came out in almost a whisper. We could never be to wary of eavesdroppers.

"I love you more," she whispered back softly.

"You gonna be okay until class starts?"

"Mhmm, I'll just hang out in the library until then."

I gently ruffled her hair before opening the door to step inside. There was a desk directly to my right when I walked in, with "ADMINISTRATION" written in big letters across it. Directly behind the desk was the assistant principal, Mrs. Beaulieu, busily working away on something. She was relatively attractive, as far as teachers go, no older than her early forties at the most. Nothing particularly spectacular about her either, jet-black straight hair that went down just past her shoulders and eyes that seemed to be a very dark brown, with almost pale skin and a face which was neither repulsive nor astonishing.

"Bonjour, Mme Beaulieu," being from Quebec, Mrs. Beaulieu insisted that we always great her in French.

She looked up at me from whatever she was working on and smiled, "Bonjour, monsieur Johnston. Welcome back," she took a moment to type something onto her computer, "You are here for, AP Chemistry, yes?"

"Yes ma'am."

She opened up a drawer and reached into grab a piece of paper, then pointed down the hall, "Right down the hall, stairs and elevator to your left, when you get to the top go right and walk down until you get to your first turn, then right again. Room 207 will be the first one on your left. Here's a map of the upper classman building in case you get lost."

I took the paper from here and gave it a quick glance before folding it up and putting it in my pocket, "Merci."

I followed Mrs. Beaulieu's directions exactly, and in no time found myself right in front of room 207. I looked in through the small window on the door to see the lights on and a few people already in there, so I reached my hand forward to grab the door handle and stepped inside. Everyone else was chatting away as I entered, their conversation never breaking even as the door closed behind me. I recognized a couple of the faces in the room, but I didn't know any of them personally.

My attention was soon drawn away from the other students and towards where I would sit. Instead of desks there were long narrow tables, each with four chairs, two tables to a row and four columns on each side. I decided to take one of the tables up front, specifically the one on the righthand side, taking the chair that was second from the left. Once I got myself seated, I reached into my backpack and pulled out my binder, pens, and highlighters, setting them out neatly in front of me. Then I pulled out my iPad Pro, which thankfully I was allowed to use in class and had been able to download all of my textbooks to (it was murder on my back having to carry so many textbooks around).

I was right in the middle of opening the file for my chemistry textbook when I heard the door open behind me. Right about time too, because it was five minutes to 7. I tuned out the chatter of everyone else as they came in and got the rest of my stuff set up before I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder.

"E-excuse me," I heard in what might have been one of the most fragile voices ever, "Do you, um, mind if I sit here?"

I turned my head to see who was talking to me and... wow, I mean absolutely wow. You didn't get girls like this asking to sit next to you everyday. She had fair skin and hair that was so lightly blonde it was practically white. But what really caught me were her eyes, they were a deep violet color, they were possibly the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

I broke out of my trance before I ended up staring at her for too long; then remembered she had asked me a question.

"Oh! Yes, of course."

She pulled out the chair next to me and took her seat, then began digging through her backpack, pulling out a notebook and textbook. I went back to setting up the rest of my stuff when out of the corner of my eye I saw her hand still digging through her bag, practically reaching into the bottom. With her books, already on the table I figured the only thing she could be looking for was a pencil. Being careful not to startle her, I gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"I have extra pens and pencils if you need any."

"Oh no! You don't have to do that. I'm... sure I packed them this morning," she said in a tone that told me she most certainly was not sure she had packed them.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out a pen, pencil, and highlighter, then put them on the table right in front of her, "I insist."

She looked at the table, then back to me, "Thank you,"

"My pleasure."

Just at that moment, we all heard a "Good morning, everyone," from the front of the room. All the chatter in the room stopped and our eyes moved towards the front of the classroom. This was the first time I got a real look at our Chemistry teacher, he was an older man, probably in his 50s or 60s, and I had the feeling he was an experienced teacher. He was also an incredibly imposing figure, even at his age he looked to be in extreme good shape and was, by estimation, around six and a half feet tall. I couldn't imagine what he might have looked like when he was younger.

He continued on, "Welcome to our first day of AP Chemistry. I'm Dr. Kohler and I'll be your teacher this year. I'll just take a moment to tell you about myself, and then let you know what's in store for this semester. I'm originally from California, I have a PhD in Chemistry from the California Institute of Technology, and I've been teaching in so form or another for about 30 years now. So despite my very youthful appearance I'm actually very old and experienced."

That got a laugh out of us.

"Now. We'll be covering the fundamentals of chemistry this semester- atoms, compounds, polyatomic, gases, stoichiometry. And don't worry if this is all Greek to you, I promise it'll all make sense soon. And since this is a 2-hour long period, we'll have plenty of time to go over everything. We're also going to have lectures Monday through Thursday and a lab every Friday. I'm going to pass out a syllabus to everyone, it just basically goes over what I expect of you in class and how I'll be structuring everything. The last page is also a safety and liability form since we'll be working some potentially dangerous materials in the lab. I assume, you're all under 18?"

I nodded, everyone else in my row nodded. I didn't hear anyone say no.

"You'll need to have your parent or guardian sign these forms, and make sure you both read them thoroughly. Now then, one last thing before we get started. Take a look at the edges of the tables in front of you, you'll see that they're numbered."

I looked, sure enough they were.

"Where you're sitting now will be your assigned seat for the rest of the semester, so last chance for anyone to switch seats."

I heard some chairs moving around in the back.

Dr Kohler continued, "For those of you in even numbered seats, the person to your immediate left will be your lab partner and should also be your homework and study partner. Trust me you'll have a much easier time working with someone else. So, go ahead and talk to your partner for a few while I try to figure out this so-called smart board and get your books opened up to chapter one."

I looked toward the edge of the table at my number, it was even. And immediately to my left was this beautiful girl, who I'd probably be working with for the rest of the semester.

I hope she isn't secretly a psychopath.

We both turned to face each other, and I decided to jump right in with introductions. I held out my hand and she promptly grasped and shook it.

"The name's Johnston, Humphrey Johnston," I opened with my best James Bond impression. I must have done well because she let out a giggle.

"Lilly Ivanov, pleasure to meet you."

Her last name caught my attention. I recognized it as Russian and thought perhaps I had a good opportunity to show off.

"Rossiyskoye vtorzheniye v Severnuyu Ameriku nachalos. (The Russian invasion of North America has begun.)"

"Ty govorish' po-russki? (You speak Russian?)" That caught me by surprise. I honestly hadn't expected her to speak Russian as well.

"Da, ya vybral eto kak moy yazykovoy kurs dlya nachinayushchikh i vtorokursnikov. (Yeah, took it as my language course for freshman and sophomore year.)"

"YA vrode dumal, chto vse v Kanade govoryat po-frantsuzski kak na vtorom yazyke. (I kinda thought everyone in Canada spoke French as their second language.)"

"YA proboval frantsuzskiy, ya byl ne ochen' khorosh v etom. Ne mogu skazat' namnogo bol'she, chem «privet», «spasibo» i tomu podobnoye. (I tried French; I wasn't very good at it. Couldn't say much more than "hello" "thank you" and things like that.)"

She let out another laugh. I liked her laugh, it was cute. "Vy khorosho govorite po-russki. (Well you speak Russian very well.)"

"Blagodaryu. Vy namnogo luchshe, khotya, vy pochti zvuchite kak nositel' yazyka. (Thanks. You're a lot better though, you almost sound like a native speaker.)"

"Nu, ya govoryu eto tak zhe, kak govoryu po-angliyski. Tak chto, dumayu, vy mogli by skazat', chto ya. (Well, I've been speaking it just as I've been speaking English. So, I guess you could say I am.)"

Our conversation was interrupted as Dr. Kohler called for everyone's attention. I turned myself back towards the front of the room as he began his lecture. I could tell almost immediately that I was going to like his class; an hour of lecture had gone by that only felt like a few minutes, and he even allowed us a short break at 8:00. It was clear he knew how to make a long lecture interesting at the very least; a respectful feat considering all we discussed was the scientific method, measurements, and significant figures.

As the bell rang to let class out I grabbed my stuff and gently placed it into my backpack, so as not to break or tear anything. Just as I was finishing packing, I saw Lilly standing up out of the corner of my eye and before I knew it, my mouth was moving without me even thinking about it.

"Hey Lilly!" I may have called out a little louder than I had intended.

"Yes?"

"Um, while I'm thinking about it we should probably set up some time to meet… for studying and doing homework. Ya know?" I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh! That's a good idea, when's a good time for you?"

"Well, I'm free anytime after noon and I'll be here at school until 3 if any time during that period works."

Lilly reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, unfolding it and giving it a look over. We exited the classroom and began walking down the hall while we talked, "Umm.. I've got lunch at 12 and a study hall at 1 if that would work?"

"That would work, as long as we can get the okay from your teacher for me to come in at that time… wait, what time do you get out of school?"

"I get out at 3 if that would work for you too."

I had to pause for a second. Most students in our grade got out of school at 2, and that was only because most started their day at 9; I was able to get out at noon since I was taking an early morning AP class. If Lilly was taking the early morning AP class too _and_ was still at school until 3 she must have had her plate full.

"How come you've got classes so late into the day?"

Lilly shrugged, "Beats me. I asked about that when we were enrolling but apparently there's some rule where lowerclassmen have to stay until a certain time."

Wait, did she just say lowerclassmen? "Hang on, what grade are you in?"

Lilly seemed to pause for a moment, and I could have sworn I saw her blush just a little bit, "I'm uh… I'm a freshman."

That stopped me dead in my tracks. I was impressed, she had to have been the only freshman taking AP chemistry. I wanted to tell her as much too, and I was just about to when I happened to glance at a clock hanging on the wall and noticed it was two minutes to 9.

"Shit. Hey Lilly, go ahead and just meet me in the library during your lunch period. I gotta get to class."

I took off immediately after that. I felt a bit guilty leaving so abruptly, Lilly seemed like a nice girl and it was probably rude of me to leave like that without saying goodbye or anything, but I didn't want to be late for any of my classes on my first day. I checked my schedule again as I was walking, my next class was English in room 224. Fortunately for me, Lilly and I had been walking in that general direction and I was able to find the classroom fairly quickly.

Despite it being less than a minute until the bell rang, it looked like just over half the class was inside and seated (oh well, you could never expect high schoolers to take anything seriously). There were a few open seats in the first row, and I snatched up one of them just as the bell rang. The rest of the class came flooding in right as the bell rang, I even saw the teacher subtly shaking her head at them for cutting it that close. I pulled my binder and pens out of my backpack and prepared for my second class of the day.


End file.
